The Dump
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Aomine is on a date with Kise for the first time when things start to get a little heated but when Kise goes round to Aomine's something distracts him from continuing. As there is no lemon it is a T but is is border lining an M. Proceed with caution.


It was date night for Kise and Aomine, their first ever date night. They had went for a walk which included usual chatter about basketball, some very awkward hand holding, where the touch lasted a second. They walked down the town centre of Tokyo, passing brightly lit stores and even brighter headlights.

They stopped of at a small sushi bar that Kise enjoyed that was up an allyway. Hidden from the public eye, Aomine pushed Kise against the brick wall and stepped closer to him. He looked to his left and right, ensuring they were alone and will not be spotted and or disturbed.

The look on Kise's face was of embarrassment but he had his lips puckered waiting for the other to pressed his lips against his own. Aomine ran a hand over the others cheek before leaning in himself and pressing his lips to Kise's awaiting ones. He pulled back as quick as the kiss started. He stared at the blonde who's face was turning a deep red colour.

"Well that was...interesting," Kise muttered out, his eyes cast down to the ground. Aomine nodded his head curtly before lifting the blondes head and capturing his lips once again. Aomine never really noticed the first time, all he could think about that time was ensuring that the kiss was sweet, but still had compassion but not enough passion to make Kise feel threatened. This kiss however he noticed that Kise's lips were rather soft, and had a watermelon lip balm on. He could also taste the sushi from earlier, which was less appealing but he didn't care too much about that as it was Kise Ryota. Besides his breath was probably worse.

He pulled back once more to stare into mocha eyes that bored back into him. Kise's face remained bright red as he stared at the other male for a few moments. His hand slowly reached up and touched Aomine's chest before slithering up to wrap around his neck before pulling his neck back onto his lips.

Kise wrapped another arm around Aomine's waist and pulled it closer to his own, so that their pelvises were touching. Aomine licked Kise's bottom lip begging for entry. He could tell the blonde was getting flustered as hand on his neck loosened and was slipping. Aomine shut his mouth and continued to kiss the blonde, his lips moving with the other. Kise pulled away for a quick breath, turning his head to the side but Aomine pulled him back in and their lips were pressed together once again.

Kise shoved the male away when it was becoming to much. Aomine looked disappointed that their make out session was coming to an end. He didn't even get to tongue. He wanted to taste the sushi the other had eaten.

"It's just erm...don't look so sad," Kise began, "I'm getting turned on from this and I don't want to be...you know...erect...in public," Aomine looked down to see a small bulge in Kise's underwear. Aomine lifted Kise onto a bin that was next to them.

"I want to...I want to go all the way with you," Aomine blushed crazily staring at the small tent.

"Not here. Yours?" Aomine nodded his head and grabbed the males hand before pulling him from the bin and making a mad dash for the high street. Kise giggled at how eager the other one was. He too was eager to go further with the other but he was beyond nervous. Kise stopped at a pharmacy and looked in.

"Do you have condoms and lube?" Aomine shook his head and watched as Kise rushed in and walked around the small store searching for condoms. He looked to the blonde who bent down to get a better look at the packets. Aomine couldn't help but stare. He was so cute and sexy. The way he innocently chewed on his lips drove him crazy or the way he'd comb his fingers through the front of his hair to make it stick up drove him insane. He was so sexy yet the blonde had no clue how much he affected him.

He watched Kise gave a puzzled look as he read one of the labels. He dug into his pocket and brought out his phone. Aomine got a phone call and saw that it was from Kise. From inside the store he could see that he was still bright red as he looked at two box, "Hey...I don't know which ones to get," Aomine laughed at how quietly the other spoke.

"I need the large ones. It's the ones in your right hand," Kise nodded slowly before hanging up. He put down the box in his left hand and picked up lube before paying. Kise rushed out and pushed the brown bag into Aomine's chest. Aomine laughed taking the bag and wrapping an arm around Kise's shoulder.

They walked to the train station and jumped onto the first train that went in Aomine's direction. The two sat on the train holding hands. Aomine pressed his lips to Kise's neck causing the other go shudder furiously.

They finally got of the train and were making their way up the steps of Aomine's house. He lived with his parents in a large house. Both parents were out at the moment, Daichi at work and Mina away on a business trip. Kise was being ran over by Aomine's dog who was too young to be in the work force with Daichi. She was a white husky with one eye and no tail. Aomine had heard a dog screaming in pain and had rescued her from her evil owner. Mika, the dog had an eyepatch on her eye as he thought it looked cute on her.

From what Kise could see, the house was in immaculate. The shoes sat in a shoe holder by the front door with slippers underneath. A coat rack was just at the side with every jacket hanging gracefully. The hallway was decorated with various portraits: some were flowers in a vase; another was of a female sitting on a chair smiling, her smile being the main reason for the portrait while a blue tear trickled down her cheek; the last were family photos, starting at the bottom of the stairs was baby Daiki and going up the stairs was also Daiki getting older in the photo's. Kise had never been in Aomine's home before, so he was trying to soak up as much as he could, from the black railings, to the cream soft carpets at his feet, to the photos's on the wall. He wanted to engrave this house into his memory with the fear of never returning.

Aomine reached the top landing and walked to his bedroom which was the second door on the right. Kise rushed after him and stood outside his door in disgrace. Unlike the rest of the house which was extremely neat, his was the exact opposite to that. Normally a parent would say 'did a hurricane destroy your room?' when there is a shoe out of place but for Kise a hurricane may have destroyed his room. He couldn't find the bed due to all the clothes that were scattered literally everywhere. He couldn't see the floor, but there seemed to have been a small trail where you could walk, like a path in a grassy field where the path had been man-made due to all the people treading on the grass and making the path.

Aomine threw the brown bag onto a pile of clothes and wrappers which Kise assumed was the bed. The dark skinned male turned round to face Kise who was staring into the room. The bed which may be under the brown bag was in the middle of the room, a window to it's right and maybe a night stand. On the right wall Kise saw a shimmer of a tv or a computer, maybe even a chair edging Kise to believe that it was a computer. On the left wall was a cupboard with all the clothes spewing out of the doors and onto the floor. Kise pondered on the idea if there was any clothes at all in the cupboard or was he staring at all of them. On top of the clothes, in between them, inside them was wrappers and bottles of all types, mainly from sugar snacks and treats. Almost as if Murasakibara had stayed the night.

On Kise's left on the wall that had the door was a shelf with some rubbish but in between it all was a trophy and a large one at that for a game Aomine had won. Plastered all over the cream walls was posters of girls on motor bikes, or girls in very little clothing, bitting their lips or two naked girls holding each other, to keep their modesty. One poster caught his attention though. It was a larger one that almost felt hidden in the room filled with naked girls was a poster of Kise. Kise was wearing black framed glasses and was wearing a grey long sleeved sweater vests with black trousers. He smiled perfectly into the camera his eyes slightly peering over the frames.

Aomine pulled Kise closer into his arms and grazed his lips with his own. His arms traveled down the others muscular arms before they grabbed Kise's hands and tugged him onto the uneven floor. Kise stumbled after getting his foot caught on something on the floor causing him to push Aomine onto his bed and Kise's face landing on his groin.

"Going straight for the gold," Aomine chuckled, pulling Kise onto his lap. Aomine sat up wrapping his hands around Kise's ass. Kise was on his knee's leaning down to kiss Aomine who was starving for the kiss. He was moaning delightfully into Kise's mouth. Aomine licked the others lips and smiled when Kise opened his mouth allowing his tongue to explore his mouth. Aomine lay back pulling Kise down. The blonde held out his hand to stop him from falling to fast.

He felt his hand all moist and sticky. He lifted it up to see that it was covered in maybe melted chocolate. Aomine kissed Kise's cheek as he wasn't looking at him, "What's the matter?" Aomine asked when he wasn't getting his boyfriends attention.

Kise turned his head to look at Aomine and shook his head, pulling his body off of Aomine's, "I'm not having sex with you in this messy room. It's revolting and it turns me off," Aomine looked down at the mess and nodded his head. He picked up Kise up and walked him over to the hallway outside. Kise thanked the man for the lift with a kiss on the lips before he left the house, not wanting to catch a disease. He didn't want to forget the house but forgetting Aomine's room may save him from some nightmare.

...

 **This was inspired from this: / vwOZo11eo4Y (remove the space)**

 **Please review. Constructed criticism highly welcomed. I want to improve.**


End file.
